The invention relates to a motor vehicle rear seat. It is known for the seat part to be pivoted about a spindle mounted at the front portion of the seat part transversely of the direction of travel of the vehicle so that the seat part can be rotated about the spindle into an inoperative position wherein the seat part comes to rest substantially parallel with the back rest of the front seat and, since the back rest is articulated to the seat part, with the back rest folded down onto the seat face of the seat part. The space which is thus made available can be loaded with cases and the like.
It has been found that the space made available in this manner is not always sufficient. Also there is frequently the need to be able to adjust the rear seat to provide a comfortable sitting position, particularly for crippled, handicapped or sick occupants of the vehicle.